


Last Agents Standing

by SamuelJames



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take care of one another after everything that went down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Agents Standing

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Last Agents Standing_   
>  _**Pairing:** Charlie DeMarco/Johnny Tuturro/Mike Warren_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** They take care of one another after everything that went down._   
>  _**Notes:** _Written for the_[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Graceland, Mike/Johnny/Charlie, comfort_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Mike is still angry but when it's just the three of them left in Graceland, he realizes that Johnny knew Briggs longer and has more right to be upset and that Charlie has lost her best friend and someone she loved and once completely trusted.

They take to holing up together on the couch whenever they're not working and more than once Mike holds one or the other through their tears, he's still too bitter to cry but he's the recipient of frequent cuddles and checks that he's on track with his recovery.

It seems like a natural shift, from couch cuddles to sharing a bed and then from that to sex - all three of them comfortable enough with one another to be open about their likes and desires and in Johnny's case to sneakily take more turns than the other two at sleeping in the middle because having them either side of him helps him sleep better.


End file.
